Old but i love this how Taylor Swift Apologizes to Ex-Boyfriend Taylor Lautner Through New Song
Remember when Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were first spotted together? It didn't take long before the blonde country cutie and the handsome, jacked-up werewolf became Hollywood's newest it couple. We all got caught up in their teenage love story, but as we know, the two decided to be "just friends" back in December 2009. Their short-lived courtship did result in some endearingly witty 'SNL' shout-outs to one another, a slew of tabloid covers and, evidently, a song on Swift's upcoming album, 'Speak Now.' We think it's safe to say the song 'Back to December' is about Swift's relationship with Lautner. "'Back to December' is a song that addresses a first from me in that I've never apologized to someone in song before," Swift said as she introduced a preview clip of the song. "Whether it be good or bad or an apology, the person I wrote this song about deserves this. This is about a person who was incredible to me, just perfect to me in a relationship, and I was really careless with him. So, this is a song full of words that I would say to him that he deserves to hear." Here are the lyrics to the portion of the song Swift previewed: This is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, And I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine, I go back to December, turn around and make it all right. Now, let's take a closer look at these heartfelt words. Although the Taylors officially announced their split later in December, rumor has it the night they broke things off was Dec. 13, Swift's twentieth birthday. Lautner had flown to Nashville to celebrate the occasion. Swift was surrounded by her family and friends and reportedly felt smothered by Lautner's sudden surprise visit. He'd been traveling near and far to spend time with his 'Valentine's Day' co-star, but Swift hadn't been putting the same level of effort into their relationship. That night, Swift told Lautner she didn't see things going anywhere and thought it was best to end their relationship. It looks like Swift has since had a change of heart and realized she took Lautner for granted. It's easy to believe the actor who plays beloved Jacob Black in the 'Twilight Saga' would be the ultimate nice guy/perfect boyfriend in real life, and from Swift's lyrics, it looks like it's true. So here's our question: Now that Swift has realized the "freedom" she thought she wanted is "nothing but missing Lautner," is a reconciliation possible? We're used to Swift singing about the guys who've screwed her over, so admitting she's the one at fault in this failed relationship is a first for her. Now that she's put it out there and swallowed her pride, can Lautner "make it all right"? We really hope this song leads to the return of Taylor-squared. We're also looking forward to Swift's song about Joe Jonas dumping her over the phone! Sing it, girl!